1. Technical Field
This invention relates to prosthetics and, more particularly, to an inflatable prosthetic breast assembly for simulating a natural breast.
2. Prior Art
Prostheses, both internal and external, are known for the purpose of augmenting deficient anatomy. Both internal and external prostheses must accurately replicate the size and shape of the deficient anatomy and if possible, the function of the replicated anatomy. External prostheses present additional unique problems in that external prostheses, since they are not implanted within the body, are more exposed to the visual and tactile impressions of the person fitted with the prosthesis, and, in some cases, to other persons as well.
The use of prosthetic breasts is known in the prior art. One prior art example shows a prosthetic breast that is surgically implanted and whose size may be altered. A general problem with these types of devices is that they require expensive and painful surgeries and they may eventually fail and require additional surgeries. Another type of prosthetic breast is known that has an outer shell which encases wadded fibers for giving weight and structure to the prosthetic breast. These types of prostheses are generally alike in that, in order to attempt to replicate the feeling of a natural breast, they incorporate exotic materials that feel like skin and include expensive filling materials. Because of the materials used, these prostheses generally cost several hundred dollars. Obviously, it would be advantageous to provide a more economical prosthesis than the previous types of prostheses that also allows the user to selectively, safely and efficiently alter the size of the prosthesis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,974 to Wang discloses a pair of inflatable prosthesis sacs that are insertable in two cup portions of an adjustable brassiere. Each sac includes an elastic foam core formed in between an outer layer and an inner layer made of elastic materials, an inflating device directly connectable with a prosthesis check valve formed on the sac for inflating the sac, and a deflating device formed on the sac for deflating the sac, thereby eliminating an air tube connected between an air pump and a brassiere cup in order for making a compact brassiere for comfortable wearing. Unfortunately, this prior art provides for inflatable sacs to be inserted into a brassiere that would not fit correctly on a user whose breasts were removed due to surgery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,852 to Chu discloses a water bag type brassiere mounted in one cup of a brassiere and having a valve partially projecting to the outside through which the volume of contained fluid in the padding can be adjusted with a syringe. The valve includes a rubber valve body and a rubber binding sleeve sleeved onto the rubber valve body. The valve body has a longitudinal center hole at its heat outside the padding and a split forced to close by the binding sleeve. The split opens to let fluid pass when a needle of a syringe is inserted into the longitudinal center hole of the valve body. Unfortunately, this prior art is also intended to increase the size of a user's natural breast, and the designed brassiere would not comfortably fit a user whose breasts were surgically removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,068 to Knisley discloses an inflatable prosthetic breast for wearing against an outer surface of a chest including a housing having a back wall with a peripheral edge. A front wall is attached to and extends along a length of the peripheral edge such that an inner space is defined between the front and back walls. The front wall has a convex shape such that the front wall extends outwardly away from the back wall. The back wall and the front wall comprise a latex material. The housing has an opening therein and a plug is removably extendable into the opening. A fluid may be selectively added into or removed from the housing until the housing has a desired size. Unfortunately, this fluid filled prior art reference would be heavy and uncomfortable.
Accordingly, a need remains for an inflatable prosthetic breast assembly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an assembly that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and offers a woman restoration of her own unique, individual shape, matching her own body so closely that her surgery is virtually undetectable to the casual observer.